


Untitled

by Imaloulover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cause I was bored, Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tomlinson has always had something following in the shadows, not knowing exactly what it was. But it was always there. With little whispers in the dark, or hiding in the shadows. Sometimes even appearing to him in his dreams, never getting a chance to see this thing fully he always tried to ignore it. Except now it's getting harder to ignore.</p><p>Or; I was bored one night and this came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I'm ever going to finish this, so don't hold your breath. I actually suck at writing more than one chapter for anything. But hey? If anything comes to my mind or I find myself with nothing to do again, I might write more.

Louis tomlinson has always had this strange feeling around him. No matter where he goes or what he does it's always there. Dancing on the edge if his sight, just around the corner of the wall, or maybe in the little glimpse in the reflection of his mirror. It was this presence that would never leave him.

At the beginning it would scare the living day lights out of him. He started catching sights of this man- more like boy in the corner of his vision. But as soon as he goes to do a double take of him, he vanishes into thin air. Louis has grown used to it has time has gone by not bothering him as much as it used to. When it first started he was petrified. Not wanting to anything except lay there in fear. Even when he slept he seen this boy with bright yellow eyes and a dark shadow behind him.

Now, it feels as if this boy was a part of him, albeit a vile part of him. A part that he can't get rid of no matter how hard he scrubs at his skin begging it to come clean.

 

As louis sits at his kitchen table waiting for the clock on his wall to strike 9:30pm and tell him to go to work. He senses the soulless boy standing behind him staring into the back of his head, burning a hole through his skull making its way down to his heart. Exposing every dirty little secret that he desperately want to bury make down 6ft under. Louis has to admit the presence of this boy is oddly comforting to him, he has someone watching over him, protecting him from all things that are wrong in the world. Even if that boy himself is definition if dangerous.

As dangerous the boy is louis can help but think he is utterly beautiful. From the little glimpses that he catches and the dreams that he has. (Dreams are the only place that louis gets to see him full on.) He has a head of brown ōcurls on him, or what louis believes could be curly if it wasn't greasily pushed back from him face. His skin was pale white, so white in fact louis sometimes swears it could be transparent. It contrast perfectly with his red lips that strikingly remind him of Snow White. His eyes are what could be the most scary yet gorgeous part of him. They're yellow, but most of the time they looked more like gold. Louis can't help but get captured in them whenever he gets to look at them which normally doesn't last long.

His phone alarm goes off bringing louis from his thoughts. Signalling to him that it's time to leave or else he'll get yelled at once again for being late for his shitty job at the strip joint. It's the best he could get and he just thanks the devil for his sinful looks or else he would be out of a job and out on the streets. He leaves his shithole of an apartment and starts to make his way down the street to his work,

"Hey lou." Liam the bodyguard at the front of the joint says once louis gets close enough to the entrance.

"Hi." Louis mumbled not making eye contact. Louis has and will always be intimated him. He strong, stronger than probably 3 of louis' and yet he's so nice that you feel bad my even the thought of wanting to fight him. He's the type of person louis always was inspired to be but he knows he never can.

The night drags on as usual for louis. Drunk losers wanting to take him home for the night or try to him piss drunk enough to make him lose all capacity and wind up home with them.

It's his final show of the night when the whispers start up in his ear. 'Look at them, look at how desperate they are' the slimy voice of the boy starts up and louis wishes that it would stop.

He can't deal with it now, as he slides his hands down his sweaty body, and into the sides of his pants slowly lower them. 'You could take one home, it'd be so easy. They'd be begging for it. Bet they wouldn't even notice when you took out the knife.'

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before wrapping his leg around the stripper pole to the right of him. 'You could slid the knife across their throat right as they come inside you. Their moans turning into groans of pain. Blood dripping for the wound, so delicious'

When it's all over all louis wants to do is kill himself. He wants to take the knife across his throat and forget about everything he's just heard. The voices didn't let up for the rest of his performance and all he could picture was the lifeless bodies surrounding him. A cold shudder runs throughout him as he gets changed back into his normal clothes as he thinks about earlier.

It always confused louis as of why he was the only one that could see this thing-demon, louis decides. He tried to catch it before. To get a better picture of this boy, he tried setting up video cameras and recoding tapes in hopes of trying to catch some proof that existed. Even now as he sees the demon ink the corner of his eye he can't help but wonder why everybody around him aren't screaming out in fear. But he realized long ago that he was the only one that could see.

He opens the front door of his apartment and goes directly to the pull out bed in its fake dresser glory. As he drifts to sleep he hope to find some peace but at the back of his mind he knows that's a foreign concept.

He knows it's a dream as soon as he opens his eyes and takes in the creature standing in front of him. They stare at each other just taking in each other's appearance.

"Hi" it says and it startles louis for a moment. Never had he heard this thing talk before, and he feels almost ashamed to say he never heard something so great. Sure he heard the whispers in his ears but they sounded nothing like this.

"I'd be great if you'd stop referring to me as a thing. My names Harry." The thing-no harry said bringing louis from his thoughts.

"This is the first time you're talking to me." Louis breathed out.

"Well, if you don't consider my little whispers in your ear." He smirked and took a step closer to louis.

Louis felt like he was frozen in place. "W-why?" He stuttered out. Why is it him that has to be haunted by him? Why does he have to go everyday with a demon fool owing his every step?

"The answer to that is not simple. There are many factors but if you want to put in your human words. You could just say I was intrigued by you." Harry ranted.

"You couldn't pick someone else?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

"I found you rather heavenly and quite frankly I wanted to ruin you." Harry said and he was standing right in front of louis. Louis could feel Harry's breath on his hair.

He felt fingers ghost along his face and an stutter passed though his body. "Shhh." Harry whisper and titled louis head up with the help of his fingers. Louis was trembling with anticipation. Harry leaned closer and his lips barely pressed against louis. Louis closed his eyes and embraced the similar feeling of a kiss. Yet, it felt completely different than any other kisses he experienced. It was filled with passion, heat and still it was gentle and sweet.

Louis gasped and jolted out of bed. His mind foggy as he took in the surroundings around him. His bedroom, still the same as he left it. He felt a tingle on his lips and he let out a soft smile. He could definitely get used to seeing Harry every night if it ended like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: imaloulover.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me? Seriously I need friends, don't be shy :)


End file.
